villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marguerite Baker
Marguerite Baker is a major antagonist in Resident Evil 7: Biohazard. She and her family are responsible for the kidnappings of several innocent people and their transformation into horrendous monsters known as the Molded. She was voiced by Sara Coates. Biography Past Before turning, Marguerite lived in Louisiana with her husband, Jack, and her children, Lucas and Zoe. However, at some point, the entire family was infected with a fungus which attacked their brains, turning them insane while granting them superhuman durability and the ability to regenerate from grievous wounds. The family disappeared from public life in 2014, and the house that they lived in was assumed to be abandoned, and later haunted. In truth, the family was still alive, kidnapping and experimenting on innocent victims in order to turn them into monstrosities with similar capabilities but much less intelligence. It is later revealed that mutations that she and her husband had were primarily caused by a mutated little girl named Eveline (also known as E-001), human-based B.O.W.s bio-engineered by unknown corporation and given abilities to mutate and brainwash other people until she instigated a breakout and escape. She and Mia, her caretaker and one of her creators survive the breakout and discovered by Bakers family and nursed back to health. However, Eveline instigated Baker family's infections and deformations into monsters that set entire events of the game in action. DLC of the game, "Daughters", revealed how chaotic the situation where Marguerite was infected. While nursing Mia and Eveline back to health, Jack stated to his family that he planned to call in authorities after allowed both of them to stay for a while. Unfortunately, Eveline overheard what he just said and instigated the whole family's infections starting from Marguerite. When Marguerite suddenly attacked Zoe due to infection, Jack goes to stop her, but ultimately succumbed to the infection as much as his wife and Lucas, with Zoe being the least infected. Role in the game When Jack captures Ethan Winters and brings him into the main house, Ethan is brought to a dinner table and is supposed to dine with the family. Marguerite claims that she has cooked a special dinner in celebration of Ethan joining the family, however, the food is rotten and looks disgusting. When Ethan refuses to eat, Marguerite stands up and angrily screams that Ethan is ungrateful and is not eating her food. She storms out of the room, still ranting about that Ethan is not eating the food. Much later, after Jack has seemingly been killed, Ethan is forced to evade Marguerite when he is venturing through her part of the mansion in search for the D-Series arm. Eventually, Marguerite manages to ambush Ethan and flings him down the stairs, causing the floor below him to break. However, Ethan is able to use a flamethrower to bathe the gloating Marguerite in flames, causing her to fall down the pit as well. While Ethan is able to climb out of the hole, Marguerite remains behind as the hole slowly fills with a black, sickening goo. As he continues, Ethan encounters a door which needs Marguerite's lamp as a counterweight in order to open. Returning to the hole, Ethan finds that the goo is gone and that Marguerite has escaped the hole by digging a tunnel. Going after her to get the lamp, Ethan witnesses a spider-like being crawl through the tunnel in front of him. Following the spider, Ethan arrives in a dilapidated part of the house where he is suddenly attacked by the spider which is revealed to be a morphed Marguerite. Ethan fights her and eventually kills her by shooting the hive-like bulge in her stomach. After taking enough damage, Marguerite dies and petrifies, crumbling to dust moments after. Personality Marguerite was once a caring, dutiful, obedient, and traditional aged housewife who became twisted under Eveline's "gift", becoming a demented and psychopathic shell of her former self. Even when she initially became infected by Eveline's gift, she shows some hints at her prior nature, where she tells Zoe to come out of hiding in an extremely empathetic gentle manner to meet Eveline, and will noticeably hesitate to harm Zoe and even fight off Eveline's control long enough for Marguerite to give Zoe a key to the family car, so the latter can find help. Marguerite still attempted to treat her "guests" with care, only to serve up rotten food and Eveline's corrupting gift as meals. When her food is refused or she is challenged in general her sweet facade drops, revealing a violent, unhinged, and irrational individual who threatens in the most disturbing and troublesome ways imaginable. In some cases, she even reacts violently towards an individual simply to take her anger out for an unrelated event. This would be best demonstrated during the Bedroom DLC where she marches into Clancy's "bedroom" and proceeds to repeatedly stab him almost to death due to extreme anger from an argumentative discussion with Jack Baker, only stopping when the latter arrived to apologize for his earlier behavior. Marguerite lives in an idiosyncratic belief where she is convinced that she is being the best that she can be, and virtually misunderstands why her precious guests refuse to eat or continuously try to escape. This only worsens her rage, complete with certifiable fits as she hunted for Mia while screaming about the ingratitude of her guests. In the latter stages of her illness as she began to embrace Eveline's "Gift", Marguerite began to adopt a darkly prayerful outlook in private affairs, making a "shrine" out of the D-series cranium briefcase, accepting the D-series arm from Eveline as a "gift of fortune" and an unpleasant retribution on anyone who dared to touch these gifts, even her own daughter. She also seems to have a huge fondness for bugs, at least post-infection, to the extent that she takes offense at anyone using phrases that infer bugs get hurt. This is implied by Jack Baker when, while stating his intentions to "squish Ethan like a bug", he then worries about whether Marguerite heard him say that. Powers and Abilities Like all Molded, Marguerite is has the ability to regenerate wounds and severed limbs with ease where her regeneration was so potent that she nearly become immortal. Becoming molded has also given her the ability to morph her body into a bug like shape with long, thin limbs. In contrast to the slow but persistant Jack, Marguerite fastly storms at Ethan or Mia if she sees either of them but is not as attentive as Jack - allowing her victims to hide behind cover to prevent being noticed. In contrast to Jack, she also does not make her presence known all the time but quietly walks through the mansion until seeing one of the intruders. Like her husband Baker and Eveline, further mutations that she had over the course of the game resulting her gained new powers that NEXBAS Initiative members never predicted. Whereas Baker gained ability to turned into shoggoth-esque semi-humanoid monster and Eveline gained telekinesis to unknown degree, Marguerite gained powers to command bugs and insects. In her monster form, she also developed ability to breed her controlled bugs in her own body. During the fights against her, Marguerite has created massive hives in part of the house to breed even more of the bugs for better combat her enemies. Quotes }} Gallery Marguerite-Attacks-Zoe.png|Marguerite attacks Zoe with bugs. Marguerite-Lantern.jpg|Marguerite wielding her lantern. WfxDCk3o8rC9YTTpRc8XfH.jpg|Marguerite catching Mia. Marguerite Baker 4.png.jpg Marguerite Baker 3.png RE7 Lantern 3.jpg Marguerite Baker.jpg Marguerite-death.jpg|Marguerite's death. Trivia *Her attachment to the lantern could be a insect trait, as they are attracted to light. *Her mutated apperances bears some resemblance to the Blair Witch's appearance in the titular 2016 film. Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Immortals Category:Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Female Category:Monster Master Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Spouses Category:Murderer Category:Elderly Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Pawns Category:Game Bosses Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychotic